Was he born with it?
by Lys Dis
Summary: Scott McCall is an original Alpha, we know this. But we were never told was if he was born with it or if he had to gain it by losing someone close to him. One-Shot Bad title.


**Tittle: Was he born with it?**

**Based: Teen wolf season 1 episode 5 "The Tell" Slight AU**

**Summary: Scott McCall is an original Alpha, we know this. But we were never told was if he was born with it or if he had to gain it by losing someone close to him. **

_**Strength isn't about **_

_**how much you can**_

_**handle before you break, **_

_**it's about how much**_

_**you can handle after**_

_**you break.**_

_**-Chris Brown**_

"Please!" the word echoed through the McCall household. Melissa McCall was on call tonight leaving the two teens in the house alone.

"Ciara." Scott whined. Scott was currently leaning on the stair case; he was on his way to his room when his childhood friend came up with the idea of renting a movie. Scott had a hard day so far with being a werewolf and everything but it's not like he could tell her about that.

"Scott I'm only gonna be here two more days then its back to Florida, so please. Scott sighed what she said was true, the girl before him was his childhood friend Ciara Minors child of his mother's college friend Sarah Minors. He felt like he owed it to her, he hasn't seen her in forever over ten years now. They have known each other as long as Stiles if not a little longer. Stiles is actually going to swing by again tomorrow and they were going to hang out like old time. Scott gave her a small nod and she jumped off the couch giving Scott a big hug.

Scott phone began to ring in his pocket and he fished it out answering it right away.

"Hello?" questioned the number wasn't saved in his phone. Scott looked up at Ciara seeing her putting her shoes on. She pointed to herself and then to the door as if to say. _"I'm leaving now." _Scott nodded in approval before focusing back on the phone.

"It's me Derek, meet me at the Hale house in 5." Before Scott could reply the other line was cut off. Scott grabbed the house key and coat before leaving out of the house. He could see Ciara from the distance going for the movie and he hoped he'd be back in time before she got back.

Ciara browsed through the suggested movies cursing herself for not asking Scott what movie he wanted to watch before she came all the way over here. She frowned, maybe if they kept in contact like they promised all those years ago she wouldn't have to wonder, she'd already know.

The lights flickered and Ciara looked around seeing she was the only one inside. She walked over to the horror sections. She felt like she was in a horror movie so why not watch one once she got back. She browsed through that section just when she was about to grab a movie the shelves on the aisle next to hers was falling down like dominos. She looked closer and seen a teenage boy about her age, his legs stuck under a shelf it looked very painful. She went to help him but stopped in her tracks when she seen this big…something. She never saw a creature so big before. She blinked her eyes hoping she was just seeing things but unfortunately her eyes was fine and what she was seeing was reality.

"What's going on?" Scott asked once he reached the Hale house.

"I found the Alpha, were going to him." Derek said walking through the woods.

"Where?" Scott asked walking up to Derek not sure if he could go through with seeing the Alpha face to face.

"Movie rental place." Scott stopped dead in his tracks.

"Which one?" Scott said already knowing the answer.

"The only one in Beacon Hills." Scott's heartbeat quicken sweat coated his face and his eyes turned yellow. Scott took off full speed toward the direction of the store silently praying that Ciara was already at his place…but his prayers were not answered.

Ciara backed up trying to get as far away as possible from the creature in front of her. But of course the unknown creature spotted her trying to escape. Ciara turned and began to run toward the exit but she was not faster than the four legged monster. The creature raised a claw and smacked Ciara's body toward a wall. The creature shoved her with so much force the building shook and a pole came loose from the ceiling. The pole plunged out of the ceiling shoving through the flesh of Ciara's stomach.

"CIARA!" Scott shouted running inside of the movie rental place, passing right by the police car and ambulance not giving them a second look.

"CIARA!" He called again, he tried to focus on his hearing but he couldn't he was too scared.

"Scott?" he heard his name but because it wasn't Ciara's voice he didn't care. Scott turned down an aisle and there she was her blood seeping through the carpet a thick pole through her stomach, the scene brought tears to his eyes. He rushed over to her but he couldn't get over to her fast enough. In Scott's eyes everything was going in slow motion.

Scott got down and shook Ciara lightly. "Wake up, I'm gonna get you some help ok?" Ciara's eyes were barely open and her head barely nodded but as long as she moved on her own Scott was happy, because that meant she was alive. Scott picked up his childhood friend and made his way toward the exit.

"Help." He called to whoever was listening "Help her please." Scott choked once he was outside. The ambulances had a dead body on a bed but they looked to him as soon as they heard him.

Scott was shaking with fear. "Ciara?" Stiles asked getting closer not believing what he was seeing. Once Scott saw the glossiness of Stiles eyes a new round of tears came rushing down his cheeks.

It broke Ciara's heart seeing Scott break down like he was. She could remember when they would play games when she was younger, Scott always ended up her hero. Scott was the brother she never had and Ciara was the sister he never had.

"Stay strong Scotty." Ciara choked out before her body went limb there in his arms. Scott seeing her body go limb like that caused his legs to give out.

A male wearing the ambulance uniform walked up to Scott putting his middle and ring fingers together before checking for a pulse. Scott's head fell back his eyes closed tight. The man who checked Ciara's pulse looked up at the sheriff and shook his head no. Scott knew this because he heard…nothing.

"Time of death." The man said standing and looking at his watch. "19:32:46" Stiles backed up into a corner separating himself. Sheriff hid his face in his hands and Scott. Scott was gone. Ciara was put on the extra bed and a white sheet was covering her body, Scott was only a couple of feet away. Scott was nub to all sounds at the moment, but he could still smell Ciara's blood on his shirt and he could see Derek standing in the dark waiting for him. Scott walked toward and passes Derek and Derek walked close beside him.

"We're going to kill him." Voice boomed, even though Derek already wanted to he felt as if he didn't have a chose. Scott was becoming strong and a leader, too bad he had to lose someone first.

**I hope you enjoy, this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic so if you have any flames please type them in the nicest way possible.**


End file.
